rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Music
I noticed that Searchlight Rag (Ragtime music) is marked as being composed by who I assume worked on the game music. I find it unclear as to what you mean when you say "composed", because searchlight rag is an actual ragtime song composed by Scott Joplin.--Matt 20 1 12:24, March 29, 2011 (UTC) For reference (RCT2 music) To ease in future edits of this article, here are the song names as given in the game, in the exact order and capitalization given in the game. I noticed that some of the songs listed in this article have "unknown titles". If you look at the in-game music credits, there are 29 song names. There are also 29 songs choices in the music menu for a ride. Thus, we must conclude that every song has a name; the only issue is matching a song to its name. This is a wiki. Together, we can get this done and determine each song's name! Ride music menu song order *'Gentle style' (Drifting to Heaven) *'Summer style' (Mid Summer's Heat) *'Water style' (Atlantis) *'Ragtime style' (Searchlight Rag) *'Techno style' (Sweat Dreams) *'Mechanical style' (Manic Mechanic) *'Modern style' (Techno Torture) *'Wild west style' (Wild West Kid) *'Pirates style' (What shall we do with the Drunken Sailor) *'Rock style' (Airtime Rock) *'Rock style 2' (Big Rock) *'Rock style 3' (Space Rock) *'Fantasy style' (Fantasy style) *'Horror style' (Vampire's Lair) *'Toyland style' (Eternal Toyland) *Candy style *'Roman fanfare style' (Caesar's March) *'Oriental style' (Ninja's Noodles) *'Martian style' (Invaders) *'Space style' (Voyage to Andromeda) *'Jungle drums style' (Jungle Juice) *'Jurassic style' (Blockbuster) *'Egyptian style' (Pharaoh's Tomb) *'Dodgems beat style' (Dodgems Beat or Brimble's Beat) *'Snow style' (Last Sleigh Ride) *'Ice style' (Hypothermia) *'Medieval style' (Pipes of Glencairn) *'Urban style' (Traffic Jam) *'Organ style' (Toccata) Music credits (in-game) order *Dodgems Beat (How is this different than "Brimble's Beat"?) *'Mid Summer's Heat' (Summer style) *'Pharaoh's Tomb' (Egyptian style) *'Caesar's March' (Roman fanfare style) *'Drifting to Heaven' (Gentle style) *'Invaders' (Martian style) *'Eternal Toybox' (Toyland style) *'Jungle Juice' (Jungle drums style) *'Ninja's Noodles' (Oriental style) *'Voyage to Andromeda' (Space style) *Brimble's Beat (How is this different than "Dodgems Beat"?) *'Atlantis' (Water style) *'Wild West Kid' (Wild west style) *'Vampire's Lair' (Horror style) *'Blockbuster' (Jurassic style) *'Airtime Rock' (Rock style (1)) *'Searchlight Rag' (Scott Joplin) (Ragtime style) *'Flight of Fantasy' (Steve Blenkinsopp) (Fantasy style) *'Big Rock' (Rock style 2) *'Hypothermia' (samples courtesy of Spectrasonics "Liquid Grooves") (Ice style) *'Last Sleigh Ride' (Snow style) *'Pipes of Glencairn' (Medieval style) *'Traffic Jam' (Urban style) *'Toccata' (C.M. Widor, played by Peter James Adcock) *'Space Rock' (Rock style 3) *'Manic Mechanic' (Mechanical style) *'Techno Torture' (Modern style) *'Sweat Dreams' (Yes, it really is "sweat", not "sweet") (Techno style) *'What shall we do with the Drunken Sailor' (Pirates style) Identifying some of these, like the three Rock styles, is going to be tricky, as that ventures into artistic territory and what Allister Brimble was thinking when he named the songs. I'll identify here what I can, but I need your help! (I'll be editing my post in the future without signing my name.) Dogman15 06:14, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for this, Dogman! Would you happen to know what Candy Style is? If you got all but Candy Style, I figured I could find its name in the in-game credits and see what title was left, but I don't see anything that hasn't already been matched. Speaking of which, out of curiosity, how did you match these? Amaury1 (talk) 22:46, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, I'm a long time RCT1 & 2 player. I'm thinking that Dodgems song is "Dodgems Beat" while Techno Style is "Brimble's Beat". Candy Style would be "Sweat Dreams". For the Rock styles, I agreed. AnRCTPlayer 08:59, May 1, 2013 (UTC)